


In the bed you made

by Mustlove11



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Revenge, Snapshots, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustlove11/pseuds/Mustlove11
Summary: The decisions they've made had brought them to the altar. Unfortunately with a different bride and the same groom. They had made their bed, and now they have to lie in it.





	In the bed you made

**Previously published on NS under 'hagu' and on ffnet under mustlove11**

 

* * *

 

"...and now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Chloe swallowed back the bitter bile that rose quickly up her throat as she witness his lips descended to meet hers. it was now officially over.

For the last couple of months she managed to delude herself that Lex was just trying to punish her for keeping secrets from him. Even through the last few weeks of his sudden impending nuptial, she managed to convinced herself that he will not go through with it.

He just couldn't.

Not when she could still feel his kisses imprinted on her lips and skin, the warmth of his touch and hear his whisper of promise and love. He was being petulant. Punishing her for keeping secrets that weren't hers to tell. He felt betrayed.

And like a Luthor he retaliated.

her eyes burned with un-shed tears as she kept her self ramrod straight with a plaster of huge fake smile on her face. it was the only thing she could do without crumbling down in the middle of the church with her hideously huge puffy pink bridesmaid's dress.

He knew more than anyone else what her Achilles'' heel was. it was in the form of doe eyed ideal that is Lana Lang. Always being second best. Being dismissed again and again over Lana Lang had put quite a number of insecurities and deep seated wounds. he knew , despite her outward confidence and self-assurance, it was the only thing that could pierce her wit and shark right to her heart. And he sure was wasn't afraid to wield the sword and stabbed her heart with it. Despite knowing her feelings for him, he did it anyway.

' I can do this, I can do this, I won't throw up, I won't cry.' she repeated in her mind. Holding on to the mantra like a lifeline.

Her calm facade cracked slightly from the imperceptible hard gaze shot to her from the groom while he was still kissing his new bride. He kept eye contact with her through the whole kiss. It seem to last forever.

She never saw him with rose-colored glass like the rest of the inhabitants of Smallville, and that includes the new Mrs. Lex Luthor aka the former perfection that is Lana Lang. She was always aware of his less than white aspects of his nature. Always known he could be little bit cruel. But she never realized he could be this cruel.

She choked on her own pain and heartbreak. Only to be reassured by a comforting hand of Lana's aunt who rightly so mistook her cry of pain with joy.

"She's very beautiful isn't she?" whispered Nell proudly, her eyes followed the bride and groom down the aisle as they made their way to the white horse drawn carriage to take them to the reception.

Chloe only managed to answer with a succinct nod.

What else can she do as she felt her world collapsed before her eyes with the image of Lex and Lana walking towards married bliss embedded in her mind.

Like a good little bridesmaid, she waited until the whole church were suitably distracted, before she ran towards the bathroom, and promptly threw up her empty stomach as if the bitter bile was somehow one in the same as the pain in her heart. Only after hidden and suitably muffled by the activities of the wedding guest did she managed to release her tears and cry her heartache.

She made her bed by refusing to tell him Clark's secrets and he made his bed by marrying Lana to spite her. Now they can only lie in beds they made.

 


End file.
